My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Friendship Games ist der dritte Film des My Little Pony Ablegers Equestria Girls. Die Freundschaftsspiele stehen bevor und die Canterlot High brennt auf den Sieg. Doch bekommen sie eine unerwartet Gegenspielerin von der Crystal Prep, Twilight Sparkle. Inhalt Eine gerissene Gitarrenseite und ein mysteriöser Fremder Am frühen Abend eilt Sunset Shimmer zur Canterlot High, weil sie, wie alle anderen, eine Notruf-SMS von Rainbow Dash bekommen hat und fürchtet nun das Schlimmste. Vor Ort zeigt sich das Ihre Freundin alle aufgescheucht hat weil ihr eine Gitarrenseite gerissen ist als sie dem Schönheitsfleckenklub zeigen wollte was sie kann. Zu ihrem Glück hat Sunset noch einen und den Hinweis das die Probenräume bestimmt schon abgeschlossen sind. Das macht Rainbow aber nix, da die Akustik im Foyer super ist. Wo man schon mal da ist gehen sich auch die anderen Rainbos Show ansehen. Nur Sunset bleibt zurück um noch ein paar Zeilen an Prinzessin Twilight zu schreiben. Seit dem Band Wettstreit ist es an der CHS ziemlich ruhig geworden. (Siehe: Rainbow Rocks) Aber sie verwandeln sich beim Musizieren immer noch in Ponys und Sunset würde gerne Wissen was dahinter steckt. Während sie schreibt steigt eine Gestalt die sich mit Kapuze und Sonnenbrille getarnt hat aus dem Bus und stellt einen Detektor an der sie direkt zur Staue vor der CHS führt, in der sich das Portal nach Equestria verbirgt. Gerade als sie dabei ist es zu entdecken wird Sunset auf sie aufmerksam. Doch als sie sie anspricht türmt die Verhüllte und kann gerade noch in einen Bus Richtung Stadt springen. In Sicherheit nimmt Sci-Twi die Kapuze ab. Das Mysterium Zurück in ihrem Labor an der Crystal Prep vollendet Sci-Twi ihre Magiefalle. Als Sunset am nächsten Tag den den anderen in der Schulbibliothek von ihrer Begegnung erzählt kommen sie schnell darauf das es nur jemand von der Crystal Prep, dem Erzrivalen der CHS, gewesen sein konnte. Den die Freundschaftsspiele beginnen Morgen und die Shadowbolts der Prep haben nicht nur die letzten male in Serie gewonnen sondern sich auch fiese Streiche mit den Canterlots erlaubt. Was Sunset ziemlich albern findet, ist ja nicht so als sei dunkle Magie am Werk. Worauf Fluttershy einwirft das Dinge auch dann bedeutsam sein können wen sie nicht magisch sind und die Freundschaftsspiele sind bedeutend. Nach einer Entschuldigung stellt sich Sunset die Frage woher eigentlich diese Rivalität kommt wen die Spiele doch die Schulen näher bringen sollen. Für Applejack nicht weiter verwunderlich ist er doch schwer mit jemanden Befreundet zu sein der einen in allem Schlägt. Doch hat Rainbow dazu schon eine Idee. Rainbows Pep-Rally Wenig Später versuchen die Direktorinnen die Schülerschaft auf die Freundschaftsspiele einzustimmen, doch sitzt ihnen der Frust von den letzten Niederlagen noch tief. Datum übergibt Direktorin Celestia das Wort an Rainbow Dash. Die mit einer Riesen Shownummer den Kampfgeist der CHS an facht.Zum großen Finale nimmt Rainbow, ganz ohne Gitarrenspielen ihre Ponyform an. Sunsets Aufgabe Gleich darauf beglückwünschen die Freundinnen hinter der Rainbow, die sich inzwischen zurückverwandelt hat. So motiviert auf die Freundschaftsspiele waren sie schon lange nicht mehr. Da spricht Applejack an ob es sonst keinen wundert das Rainbow ohne Gitarrenspielen zum Pony wurde. Sunset glaubt nicht das es Zufall war, es muss mehr dahinter stecken. Was auch Vizedirektorin Luna beunruhigt. Den man möchte Magie so weit wie möglich von den Freundschaftsspielen fern halten, nicht das die CHS noch des Betruges verdächtigt wird. Erst recht möchte man auch keinen Überraschungen die die CHS zur Aufgabe zwingen würden. Zur Sicherheit beauftragt die Vizedirektorin Sunset, die aus der Welt der Magie kommt (Siehe: Equestria Girls), zu klären warum es plötzlich Magie an der CHS gibt. Während dessen überlegen sich die Mädchen welche Disziplinen es wohl dies mal geben wird. Man lässt sie noch nicht mal das Spielfeld sehen. Wenig später kommt Sunset bei ihren Recherchen nicht weiter und schreibt Prinzessin Twilight eine Nachricht in der Hoffnung einen guten Rat zu bekommen. Denn sie soll die Magie an der CHS unter Kontrolle halten obwohl sie nicht versteht was dahinter steckt. Als Rainbow zum Pony wurde hatte Sunset den Eindruck das sich ihre Magie verändert. Alle meinen Sunset kann Herausfinden was hier geschieht, doch zweifelt sie daran genug Erfahrung mit Freundschaftsmagie zu haben. Sci-Twi's Recherche Zur selben Zeit schlägt sich die einsame und gemiedene Sci-Twi an der Crystel Prep zu ihrem Labor durch. Wo schon ihr einziger Freund ihr Hund Spike wartet. Sci-Twi plant ihre weiteres Vorgehen. Sie will mit der Falle die Magie an der CHS einfangen und näher studieren, was ihr eine Platz im Unabhängigen Studien Programm bringen würde und während alle bei den Freundschaftsspielen sind kann sie in ruhe werkeln. Vorausgesetzt die Schulrivalitäten stören ihre Recherchen nicht. Da kommt Dean Cadance rein und erinnert Sci-Twi an das Haustierverbot an der Prep. Dem entgegnet Sci-Twi das Spike teil ihrer Studien ist. Wie dem auch sei rät Cadance ihr sich besser was sauberes anzuziehen, den Direktorin Cinch ist hoch allergisch und möchte sie jetzt sehen. Sci-Twi ist sich sicher das es um die Bewerbung an Everdon geht, worüber Cadance sowieso noch mal mit ihr reden wollte. Denn bei dem Unabhängigen Studien Programm würde Twi ganz alleine lernen, Cadance macht sich einfach Sorgen das sie was verpasst, sie meint mit anderen zu lernen kann schön sein und manchmal lernt man was über sich selbst. Als sie schon mal vorgeht fragt sich Sci-Twi worüber sie sich den Sorgen macht. Den Everdon wird ihr gut tun und so viel mehr lernt sie ja auch nicht an der Prep. Mehr in der Welt Auf ihrem Weg zur Direktorin sehnt Sci-Twi sich danach mehr von der Welt zu sehen. Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot Als Sci-Twi Cinchs Büro betritt wird sie schon von der Direktorin Cadance und zu ihrer Überraschung von ihrem Bruder Shining Armor erwartet. Cadance erklärt das Cinch dachte, Shining könnte als ehemaliger Schüler Sci-Twi einen besonderes Sicht vermitteln. Auf die Freundschaftspiele wie Cinch ausführt. Shing hat ja mal daran teil genommen und natürlich gewann die Prep, wie immer. Cincherklärt dass es eigentlich egal ist ob die Prep gewinnt oder verliert. Wichtig ist das alle erwarten das die Prep gewinnt, weil die Schule einen guten Ruf hat. Und es ist dieser gute Ruf, Cinchs guter ruf der für alles steht was hier erreicht werden kann und allem was Sci-Twi erreicht hat. Was einen Menge war, den Sci-Twi ist mit Abstand die Beste Schülerin. Cinch kann es nicht verstehen das Sie gar nicht an den Freundschaftsspielen teil nehmen will. Shining versucht seinen Schwester zu ermutigen das es toll ist die Schule zu repräsentieren und das Team kann Hilfe gebrauchen. Cinch erläutert weiter das an der Canterlot High in allen Bereichen deutliche Verbesserungen zu sehen sind. Für Cinch erscheint es würde die CHS an einem guten Ruf arbeiten und das darf nicht sein. Sci-Twi sind allerdings ihren Forschungen wichtiger. Darauf schickt Cinch Cadance und Shinig Armor die Kontaktliste für das „Unabhängige Studien Programm“ zu holen. Als sie unter sich sind macht Cinch Sci-Twi ein Angebot das sie nicht ablehnen kann. Für die Teilnahme an den Spielen will Sie ihr einen Platz im Unabhängigen Studien Programm für das sich Sci-Twi beworben hat, beschaffen. Andernfalls gebe es eine Ablehnung. Alles einsteigen Wenig später packt Sci-Twi notgedrungen ihre sieben Sachen, darunter Spike und die Magiefalle und macht sich auf zum Bus. Dort will sie noch mal mit Cadance reden die sich gerade um den Papierkram kümmert und kein Ohr für sie hat. Bei dieser Gelegenheit verdirbt es sich Twi mit Sour Sweet, die denkt das sie sich vor drängeln wollte. Als Sci-Twi einsteigt fragt Indigo Zap sie wer gewinnen wird. Das Twi mit einem weiß nicht antwortet gefällt Zap nicht und gibt ihr noch eine Chance die etwas langatmig ausfällt und ihre Unsicherheit offen legt. Nach dem Sci-Twi Platz genommen hat, sagt ihr Sugarcoat ganz unverblümt das sie lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit reden sollte. Das Sahnehäubchen aber ist Lemon Zest Musikgeschmack, den sei teilen darf. Der Bus macht sich auf den Weg. Kostümprobe Unterdessen beenden die Rainbooms gerade ihre Bandprobe. Rainbow hofft das es einen Musikwettbewerb bei den Spielen gibt, den würden sie mit links machen. Darauf erwähnt Sunset das sie ja Magie von den Spielen fernhalten sollen. Dazu merkt Rarity an das es leichter gesagt ist als getan. Sicher gehorcht Equestriamagie aufs Wort, aber sie sind nicht in Equestria. Doch man ist sich sicher das es Sunset schon schaffen wird. Hingegen Rarity will Magie auf ihre Art rein bringen und präsentiert ihre Outfits für die Freundschaftsspiele womit sie auf alles vorbereitet sind. Die Ankunft der Shadowbolts Inzwischen treffen die Shadowbolts an der CHS ein und werden von den Direktorinnen empfangen. Während Luna die Schüler einweist führt Celestia Cinch etwas herum. Nun traut sich auch Sci-Twi aus dem Bus und macht sich, nach einem neuen anrempeln mit Sour Sweet, auf Magie Suche. Wobei merkwürdiger weise scheinbar Jeder an der CHS sie kennt. Da stößt sie mit Flash Sentry zusammen. Flash hält sie, wie alle andern, für die Twilight die er kennt, weswegen ihn die Brille wundert. Gerade als Sci-Twi beim Anblick von Flash die Knie weich werden meldet sich ihre Magiefalle und sie lässt ihn einfach stehen. Raritys Magie zur selben Zeit stecken die Human 6 mitten in der Kostüm Probe die Rarity leitet. Das bringt Applejack zu der Frage warum sie sich so einen Mühe gibt obwohl sie gar nicht weiß ob sie die Outfits überhaupt brauchen. Applejack fürchtet das Rarity schon fix und fertig ist bevor die Spiele beginnen. Aber da sieht Rarity kein Problem. Den Kleider sind ihr Leben und sich Zeit für ihrer besten Freundinnen zu nehmen erfüllt sie mit Energie. Auf das Stichwort nimmt Rarity ihre Ponyform an. Auf dem Flur wird die Magie von Sci-Twis Falle entdeckt. Die Darauf Rarity aussaugt wodurch diese einen Schwächeanfall erleidet. Treffen mit Sci-Twi Neugierig wo die Magie herkam kommt Twi rein und wird für Prinzessin Twilight gehalten. Selbst Direktorin Celestia, die gerade Direktorin Cinch die Schule zeigt und im zuge dessen vorbei kommt, fällt darauf rein. Komplett ist die Verwirrung als sich Cinch für die Neugierde ihrer Spitzenschülerin entschuldigt und sie zu den anderen bringt. Als die beiden weg sind erklärt Pinkie auf ihre Weise das es sich um die hiesige Twilight handelt, was allgemeine Fassungslosigkeit auslöst. Unterdessen redet Cinch Sci-Twi draußen ein das die Wondercolts wohl versuchen sie zu verwirren damit sie bei den Spielen scheitert. Wo ist das Portal? Wenig später könne es die Human 6 immer noch nicht fassen das die hiesige Twilight auf die Crystal Prep geht und bei den Freundschaftsspielen gegen sie antreten wird. Fluttershy mein das ihre Twilight so was nicht tun würde da stellt Sunset klar das „ihre“ Twilight einen Prinzessin in Equestria und Expertin in Freundschaftsdingen. Wäre sie da hätte sie schon längst raus warum sich plötzlich überall Magie zeigt. Als sie die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Freundinnen sieht entschuldigt sich Sunset für den Ausbruch. Sie ist frustriert weil sie keine Antwort findet. Den Freundinnen ist klar das Prinzessin Twilight schon genug Probleme hat und sie nicht erwarten können das sie alles stehen und liegen lässt für ein paar Kleinigkeiten wie seltenen „Pony-Momenten“, wie Rarity es nennt. Für Sunset sind es aber keine Kleinigkeiten. Den die Magie kam in diese Welt als sie Twilights Krone stahl (Siehe: Equestria Girls). Sunset musst alles geben damit man ihr wieder vertraut. Jetzt fürchtet sie schlimmstes da die CHS die Freundschaftsspiele durch Magie zu verlieren droht. Die Freunde versuchen Sunset aufzumuntern immerhin hat sie ihnen ja bei der Sache mit den Sirenen Geholfen. (Siehe: Rainbow Rocks). Doch merkt Sunset an das Twilight den Plan hatte. Dem hält Rarity gegen das sie Sunset brauchten um alles zum guten zu wenden. Das sieht Sunset dan auch ein. Nun wollen die Mädchen versuchen etwas über die Disziplinen herauszufinden doch Sunset will nachkommen. Da sie immer noch keine Antwort von Prinzessin Twilight hat kommt Sunset auf die Idee persönlich mit ihr zu reden.Doch in dem Moment als sie durch das Protal will, geht Die Magiefalle der zufällig in der Nähe stehenden Sci-Twi los und saugt Sunset aus. Dabie scheint die Falle beschädigt zu werden. Sunset entdeckt Sci-Twi, aber bevor sie sie zur rede stellen kann wird sie von Dean Cadance gerufen. Da sunset selber noch was vorhatte versucht sie nun durch das Portal zu gehen, das zu ihrem Schreck jetzt Weg ist. Willkomen Crystal Prep Etwas Später findet für die Shadowbolts einen Willkommensparty statt. Doch werden sich die Schülerschaften nicht symphatisch. Auf dem Weg Setzt Sunset ihre Freundinnen über das verschwinden des Portales in Kentnis und vermutet das es was mit Sci-Twi zu tun hat. Doch beim Versuch mit ihr zu reden, grätcht Indigo Zap zwischen und der Versuch geht in Konkurrenzgehabe unter. Sci-Twi ist der Zank nicht geheuer und sie versucht sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen dabei stößt sie mit Pinkie Pie zusammen und kommt mit ihr ins Gespräch. Ehe sie sich versieht hat Pinkie Sci-Twi eingespannt ihr beim Aufmotzen der Party zu helfen. Während Direktorin Celestia eine kleine Anspreche hält, Bringt Pinkie mit Sci-Twis Hilfe Partykanonen in Stellung, tischt Cupcakes auf und sorgt sowohl für die richtige Beleuchtung als auch Musik. Als Sahnehäubchen feuert Pinkie die Partykanonnen ab. Stimmungskanonen Als Alles richtig in Fahrt kommt, nimmt Pinkie ihre Ponyform an und die Falle schlägt wieder zu. Doch bevor sie sich schließt entweicht ein Funken Portalmagie und öffnet kurz unter der Tribüne einen Durchgang durch den Sci-Twi einen kurzen Blick nach Equestria werfen kann. Da beendet Cinch die Fete und hält selber einen Ansprach bei der sie die CHS runter putzt. Gleich darauf erzählt Pinkie ihren Freundinnen, die die Party super fanden, das die Magie aus ihr raus gesaugt wurde. Was Sunset zu denken gibt. Da fällt auf das Sci-Twi nicht mehr da ist. Der Akademische Zehn Kampf, Teil 1 Am nächsten Tag werden die Freundschaftsspiele mit dem Akademischen Zehnkampf eröffnet. Dessen Aufgaben sich durch den gesamten Lehrplan der CHS ziehen. Pro Team kommen nur die Sechs Schüler mit den meisten Punkten Weiter. Runde Eins: Chemie. Derpy scheidet aus weil ihre Mischung zu explosiv ist. Runde Zwei: Hauswirtschaft. Hier können die Shadowbolts dem Portrait-Kuchen von Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy nichts entgegen setzen. Runde Drei: Werken. Der Punkt geht klar an die Shadowbolts und ihrem doppelstöckigen Vogelhaus. Der Akademische Zehn Kampf, Teil 2 Einige Runden weiter stehen sich die Humane 6 und die Shadowbolt, darunter Sci-Twi in einem Buchstabierwettkampf gegen über. Der in einem Unentschieden endet. Zu Letzt bestreiten Scunet und Sci-Twi eine Matheaufgabe gegen die Zeit. Als es zu Bewertung kommt stellt Direktorin Cinch fest das Sunsets Lösung nicht korrekt ist. Womit der Gesamtsieg an diesem Tag an die Crystel Prep geht. Wo für von der Schülerschaft vornehm applaudiert wird. Da hingegen sind Sunset Freundinnen ganz aus dem Häuschen obwohl sie nicht gewann, aber so nah am Sieg war die CHS noch nie. Nun präsentiert Dean Cadance die Schüler die es in die Zweite Runder geschafft haben. Als Sci-Twi von der Bühne geht will Flash ihr gratulieren doch da fängt die Falle wieder ein Signal auf und sie lässt ihn abermals stehen. Die Freundlichkeit in Person Wenig später beschattet Sci-Twi die Human 6 beim abhängen an der Statue und hängt sich an Fluttershy. Die sich von der Gruppe absetzt um sich ihren Rucksacktieren widmet und entdeckt prompt Sci-Twi. Doch Fluttershy denkt das sie sich für ihre Katze interessiert und die beiden kommen ins Plaudern über ihre Tiere. Dabei erkennt Fluttershy wie einsam Sci-Twi ist, weil sich an der Prep alle nur über Dinge freuen die sie selbst erreicht haben. Um sie aufzumuntern gibt Fluttershy Sci-Twi ein Kaninchen zum halten. Es funktioniert und Fluttershy nimmt ihre Ponyform an was Sci-Twi von den Socken haut, das Stichwort für die Falle. Aber beim absaugen entwischt schon wieder Portalmagie und erschafft diesmal mehrere Portale durch die Spike einen Jackalope jagt. Dabei gerät er in den Magiestrom. Spike übersteht es doch veränderte ihn das Erlebnis und er kann jetzt sprechen. Was Sci-Twi einen Heidenschreck einjagt. Sie rennt weg er hinterher. Fluttershy bleibt entkräftet liegen. Spike spricht! Erst in einer Sackgasse kann Spike sein Frauchen einholen. Sci-Twi beruhigt sich wieder und ihre Neugierde setzt sich durch. Aber Spike hat auch keine Erklärung dafür das er plötzlich reden kann. Da taucht Cinch auf und Sci-Twi kann Spike gerade noch verstecken. Cinch findet es merkwürdig das gerade die Canterloter weitergekommen sind die so ein Interesse an Sci-Twi zeigen und findet das sie sie doch besser kennen lernen sollte um so hinter das Erfolgsgeheimnis der CHS zu kommen. Sci-Twi findet es nicht gut zu spionieren, doch hat Cinch mit dem Einfluss auf ihr Stipendium die besseren Karten. Das Spielfeld Am Folgetag erzählt Fluttershy ihren Freundinnen was bei ihrer Begegnung mit Sci-Twi passiert ist. Sunset bekommt es nicht zusammen. Raritys Magie zeigte sich als sie die Kleider präsentierte, Pinkies beim Versuch die Party zu retten und nun Fluttershy. Die erzählt weiter das ihre Magie von Sci-Twis Anhänger aus ihr gesogen wurde. Danach konnte sie nicht mal mehr aufstehen. Genau wie bei Pinkie auf der Party und bei Rarity bevor sie Sci-Twi trafen. Damit sieht es für Sunset so aus als würde Sci-Twi Magie stehlen. Nur macht sie auf Applejack nicht den Eindruck als wäre sie so jemand. Da wird Sunset klar das Sci-Twis Anhänger möglicher weise das Portal nach Equestria Stahl. Leider hat sie keinen Ahnung wie das möglich ist und die Einziege die ihr Helfen kann meldet sich nicht. Was Pinkie Schade findet da Twilight über alle Formen von Magie bescheid weiß. Rainbow meint das sie sich für heute darauf konzentrieren sollten die Shadowbolts zu schlagen, was mit ihr auf dem Spielfeld kein Problem sein sollte. Da bekommen sie das Spielfeld zu sehen und trauen ihren Augen nicht. Es soll eine Tricross Staffel werden. Bogenschießen gefolgt von Speedskaten und Motocross. Sunset erscheint es etwas übertrieben. Wenigstens hat Rarity an Motorcross-Outfits gedacht. Für die Staffel teilt Cinch persönlich die zweier Teams ein. Sugarcoat und Indigo Zapp: Motorcross. Lemon Zest und Sunny Flare Speedskeeten. Sour Sweet und Sci-Twi: Bogenschießen. Da es sich bei letzterem um ein Standardfach an der Prep handelt geht Cinch davon aus das es alle Schüler können. Woran der Rest des Team seinen Zweifel hat. Doch da Sci-Twi den letzten Wettkampf alleine Gewann hat Cinch „volles Vertrauen“ das sie auch diesmal ihr bestes geben wird. Die Tri-Cross Staffel Wenig später sind alle auf ihren Plätzen und Dean Cadance heißt alle bei der Tricross-Staffel der Freundschaftsspiele Willkommen. Hier stehen sich die Schulen in den Disziplinen Bogenschießen. Speedskaten und Motorcross gegen über. In dieser Reihenfolge treten für die CHS Fluttershy und Applejacke, Pinkie Pie und Rarity sowie Rainbow Dash und Sunset Shimmer. Nun gibt Cadance das Startsignal worauf Fluttershy und Sour Sweet loslegen. Während sie ein Paar Hindernisse überwinden erklärt Cadance das die Bogen Schützen erst die Zielscheibenmitte treffen müssen bevor ihr Teamkollege Starten darf. Was dar durch erschwert wird das sich die Zielscheiben bewegen. Für Sour Sweet ist es einen Kleinigkeit und schafft es vor Fluttershy gleich drei Pfeile abzuschießen von denen einer die Mitte trifft. Nun darf Sci-Twi starten, allerdings hält ihre Unsportlichkeit sie bei den Hindernissen so lange auf das Fluttershy sich einschießen kann und das Ziel trifft. Worauf nun Applejack starten darf. Inzwischen hat es Sci-Twi zum Schießstand geschafft. Im Selben Moment trifft Applejack ein und kann vor Sci-Twi die Zielscheibe erwischen. Was Rarity und Pinkie Pie grünes Licht gibt. Applejack greift ein Nach wie vor kann Sci-Twi die Scheibe nicht treffen woraus die CHS einen respektablen Vorsprung holt. Das Sour sie fertigt macht, macht es auch nicht besser. Da kann Applejack das Trauerspiel nicht mehr mit ansehen und will Sci-Twi helfen. Sour hält es für eine super Idee sich vom Gegner helfen zulassen. Doch Sci-Twi trifft mit Applejacks Hilfe endlich und die Prep Speedskater können los. Da nimmt Applejack ihrer Ponyform an und die Falle geht wieder los. Beim versuch den Vorgang abzubrechen verliert Sci-Twi die Falle und damit die Kontrolle. Es beginnen sich Portale zu öffnen aus denen Ranken kommen. Duell auf der Skeatbahn Beim Speedskaten können die Shadowbolts die die CHS trotz des Vorsprungs überholen. Im Eifer des Gefechtes wird die Falle zu einer der Sprungrampen fürs Motocross gestoßen. Bevor Sci-Twi sie wieder an sich nehmen kann, bekommt sie es mit Ranken zu tun. Unterdessen sind die Speedskater in der letzten Runde und die Shadowbolts haben einen kleinen Vorsprung erarbeitet. Um das Auszugleichen gibt lässt Rarity Pinkie ihr Bein Greif und gibt ihr damit einen Temposchub, mit dem sie noch kurz vor den Shadowbolts über die Ziellinie kommt. Was die Motocrossrennen nahezu zeitgleich frei gibt. Das Motocrossrennen Mitten im Motocrossrennen öffnen sich Portale aus denen Fleischfresssendepflanzen raus kommen. Eine der Pflanzen stürzt sich auf Sugar Cout und bekommt ihre Maschine zu fassen. Sunset die direkt hinter ihr war kann noch ausweichen und stürzt. Indigo Zapp nutzt die Pflanze als Sprungrampe und kann sich an die Spitze setzen. Da merkt Rainbow das Sunset in Schwierigkeiten steckt und kehrt um. Zur selben Zeit hat die Pflanze Sugar Couts Maschine, sie konnte zum Glück entkommen, gefressen, und nimmt nun Sunset aufs Korn. In Letzter Sekunde kann Rainbow ihre Freundin retten und erlebt wieder ihren Ponymoment. Was Celestia gegenüber Cinch in Erklärungsnot bringt. Sieg! Da sie das rennen noch gewinnen können setzt Sunset es mit Rainbows Maschine fort, währen Dash ihr aus der Luft Rückendeckung gibt. Sci-Twi versucht noch immer an ihre Magiefalle zu kommen. Zur selben Zeit zieht die Pflanze die es auf Sunset absah ihren Kopf aus der Bahn und hinterlässt ein Riesenloch in der Strecke in dem Indigo stecken bleibt und fast gefressen wird würde Rainbow nicht auch ihr helfen. Das Geschehen gibt Sunset genug Zeit Indigo ein und zu überholen, doch Indigo gibt nicht auf. Es kommt zu einem Kopf an Kopf rennen. Bei dem Rainbow noch mal beide vor einer Pflanze retten muss. Mit einer Nasenlänge Vorsprung gewinnt Sunset. Sehr zu Cinchs Unmut. Cadance beordert die Schüler zur Sicherheit in die Turnhalle. Jetzt Schafft es auch Sci-Twi die Magie wieder abzustellen. Die Pflanzen verschwinden in den sich schließenden Portalen. Der Zorn von Sunset Die Human 6 sammeln sich bei Sunset an der Ziellinie. Rainbow ist ganz aus dem Häuschen das sie gewonnen haben. Doch die Siegesfreude kann Sunset nicht teilen, bei dem Magieausbruch hätte jemand verletzt werden könne und sie hat keine Ahnung wie man das wieder hin bekommt. Da meldet sich Sci-Twi zu Worte die sich für den Zwischenfall entschuldigen will, sie erklärt zur Canterlot High gekommen zu sein um die merkwürdigen Energien die sie hier entdeckt hat zu untersuchen. Sie wusste gar nicht das es Magie ist geschweige den wie sie funktioniert. Für Rainbow ist das schon in Ordnung da sie es selber nicht tun. Da saugt Sci-Twis Falle Rainbow aus. Sunset kommt Rainbo zu Hilfe. Sci-Twi gesteht das sie keine Kontrolle hat. Da entweicht wieder ein Funken Portalmagie. Zufällig wird Cinch heimlich Zeugin des Geschehens. Als Twi zu ihrem Bedauern gesteht auch nicht die Portale zu verstehen explodiert Sunset. Immer hin sind durch Sci-Twi ihre Freunden in Gefahr geraten. Erst nach dem Sci-Twi unter Tränen weggelaufen ist, kommt Sunset aus ihrer Rage raus und begreift was sie gerade getan hat. In diesem Moment wird Cinch von Celestia angesprochen. Bei der Gelegenheit bezichtigt Cinch die CHS des Betruges. Celestia versichert das ihre Schule keinen Vorteil hatte, auch wen es ein paar schwer erklärbare Dinge gab und Schlägt zur Sicherheit vor die Spiele mit einem Unentschieden abzubrechen. Das bringt Cinch richtig auf die Palme, denn ein Unentschieden hieße für sie das die Prep die Canterlot als gleichwertig ansehen müsse und behaart auf die Fortsetzung. Als Cinch weg ist entschuldigt sich Sunset bei Celestia das sie den Zwischenfall nicht verhindern konnte. Celestia meint das es nicht ihre Schuld sei. Das sieht Sunset anders den sie sollte ja die Magie die sie herbrachte kontrollieren können. Aber sie kann es nicht und hat alle enttäuscht. Und jetzt denkt Cinch die CHS würde betrügen. Celestia meint das es nicht wichtig ist was Cinch denkt. Aber das ist es die Schüler wollen die Prep schlagen aber es würde nicht zählen wen die anderen nicht glauben sie hätten wirklich verloren. Den die Crystal Prep wird nie glauben das die CHS Fair gewonnen hat wen hier Magie existiert. Die nur Sunset wegen überhaupt existiert. Flaggenjagd Am Nächsten Tag. Dessen Himmel völlig von Unwetterwolken verhangen ist. Finden sich alle zum Letzten Wettkampf ein, eine Flaggen Jagt. Von jeder Schule wurde auf dem Campus ein Wimpel versteckt. Das Team das seine Schulflagge als erstes findet gewinnt den Wettkampf. Da es unentschieden Steht würde der Sieger auch die Freundschaftsspiele für sich entscheiden. Doch bei den Human 6 ist die Begeisterung raus. Sie können sich nicht richtig konzentrieren bei all dem Magiediebstahl und den Protalen. Sunset macht Vorwürfe macht wegen dem was sie zu Sci-Twi sagte. Vor allem da sie es ja offensichtlich nicht mit Absicht macht wie Fluttershy anmerkt, ihr kommt sie richtig nett vor. Was Sunset noch mehr zusetzt. Applajack schlägt vor das sie noch diesen letzten Wettkampf aus und zeigen allen das sie keine Betrüger sind. Dann kann sich Sunset bei Sci-Twi entschuldigen. Unterdessen schwört Cinch ihre Schüler ein ein Team zu schlagen das ihrer Meinung nach nicht Fair spielt. Aber in erster Linie will sie der Canterlot High zeigen das sie keinen Chance gegen die Crystal Pep hat. Selbst wen sie Magie einsetzen. Um den zu begegnen findet Cinch das sie Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen müssen und wendet sich an Sci-Twi. Cinch weiß was die Magiefalle kann und fragt ob Sci-Twi schon mal daran dachte die Magie frei zu lassen. Sci-Twi warnt das sie nicht weiß wie es funktioniert. Aber dem entgegnet Cinch da sie es doch wissen will und da ihre Gegner Magie benutzen sieht sie keinen Grund warum sie es nicht auch sollten. Außer natürlich Sci-Twi hat kein Interessent mehr an Everdon. Doch denkt Cinch ehrlich das in dem kleinen Gerät mehr wissen steckt als jedes Studien Programm zu bieten hat. Zauberfrei Cinch und die Shadowbolts drängen Sci-Twi die gesammelte Magie frei zu setzen. Während dessen geben Cadance und Luna den Start Countdown. Entgegen aller Vernunft lässt sich Sci-Twi überzeugen und beginnt die Falle zu öffnen. Sunset erkennt was sie vorhat und versucht Sci-Twi aufzuhalten. Midnight Sparkle Doch es ist zu spät aber Sci-Twi kann die Energie nicht kontrollieren und verwandelt sich in Midnight Sparkle, ein Wesen der Dunkelheit halb Mensch halb Alihorn. Entsetzte weicht Cinch zurück. Mit einem Magischen Schlg zerstört Midnight die Pferdestaute und öffnet ein Portal nach Equestria. Doch das Protal ist instabile und verursacht Dimensionsrisse die Midnight zu vollen Portalen aufstemmt. Die weiter Risse Verursachen. In dem Durcheinander entdeckt Sunny Flare Cinch die sich Weg schleichen will und zwar möglichst schnell und weit weg von Midnight. Sunset versucht am guten in Midnight zu appellieren doch sie ist drauf und dran nach Equestria und zu dessen Magie durch zu brechen. Doch das würde die Zerstörung der Menschenwelt bedeuten, was Midnight egal ist. Den sie will alles über Magie erfahren. Nun öffnete Midnight ein weiteres Portal genau wo Sunset steht. Sie kann gerade noch weg springen und findet die leere Magiefalle die Sci-Twi hat fallen lassen. Mit vereinten Kräften Die Canterloter versuchen einigen Schülern zu helfen die drohen ins Portal zu stürzen. Da rutscht Rarity beim Versuch zwei hoch zu ziehen ab. Sie kann sich gerade noch an der Kante festhalten. Nun springen die Shadowbolts über ihren Schatten und stehen den Canterlots bei. Mit vereinten Kräften können sie Rarity sowie die beiden anderen hochziehen. Plötzlich reagiert die Magiefalle in Sunsets Händen auf irgend etwas. Aber es ist nicht Midnight. Bei ihren Freundinnen zeigt sich wieder magische Energie und Sunset begreift was es ist. Noch einmal versucht sie Midnight klar zu machen das sie den falschen Weg geht, da spricht sie aus eigener Erfahrung. Dne auch Sunset fühlte sich einst sehr mächtig und meinte alles haben zu können doch es war der Gleiche Fehler. Sunset hatte sich eine Krone aufgesetzt und wurde wie Midnight, völlig überwältigt von der Magie. (Siehe: Equestria Girls) Doch Midnight zeigt kein Einsehen, denn sie glaubt im Gegensatz zu Sunset wirklich alles erreichen können. Aber das kann sie nicht wie Sunset weiß, den selbst mit all dieser Magie und Macht ist Midnight trotzdem alleine. Wahre Magie kommt durch: Ehrlichkeit, Treue, Lachen, Großzügigkeit und Freundlichkeit. Sunset die Magiefalle um die Kräfte der Elemente der Harmonie zu bündeln. Sunset versteht Sci-Twi sehr gut und wird ihr nun die wichtigste Magie von allen zeigen. In dem sie die Falle zerschmettert wird die wahre Magie der Freundschaft frei und verwandelt Sunset in Daydream Shimmer. Daydream Vs Midnight Auf einen Streich schließt Daydream alle von Midnight geöffneten Portale. Es kommt zum Showdone den Midnight drauf und dran ist zu gewinnen. Da setzt Spike seine traurigen Hundeaugen ein und für eine Moment schimmert die echte Twilight durch. Daydream nutzt die Chance sie zu überwältigen. Die zwei landen in einer Säule aus Licht wo Sunset Twilight die Hand reicht um ihr einen anderen, besseren Weg zu zeigen. Twilight nimmt an und sie landen zurückverwandelt vor der CHS. Sci-Twi tut die ganze Sache schrecklich leid doch Sunset, die aus eigener Erfahrung weiß was sie durchgemacht hat und die anderen vergeben ihr. Alle sind Gewinner Als der Staub sich legt kommt Cinch aus ihrer Deckung und verlangt von Celestia das die CHS sich geschlagen geben soll, wegen erwiesener Vorteilsverschaffung durch Magie. Aber Celestia denkt das die Rettung der Welt zum allgemeinen Vorteil ist. Davon abgesehen war es ja Cinch die letztlich Sci-Twi manipuliert und das Ganze ausgelöst hat. Als alle gegen sich sie stellen droht Cinch mit der Schulbehörde. Doch das zieht nicht, müsste Cinch ja die ganze Story von geflügelten Schülern, anderen Dimensionen und sprechenden Hunden erzählen, was ihrem guten Ruf sehr zuträglich wäre. Cinch realisiert verloren zu haben und zieht ab. Direktorin Celestia erklärt, angesichts der Umstände, alle zu Siegern. Sci-Twi's Entscheidung Nach dem sich alles beruhigt hat kommt Cadacne zu Sci-Twi. Sie ist sich sicher das Cinch Sci-twis Bewerbung schnellstens weiterleiten wird. Aber Twi hat inzwischen nachgedacht und denkt das es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Sie weiß zwar eine menge Dinge aber so gut wie nichts über Freundschaft, was sich auch nicht ändern wen sie alleine bleibt. Und an der CHS scheint man eine Menge über Freundschaft zu wissen. Den Wink hat Cadance verstanden und will mal mit Direktorin Celestia reden. Unterdessen haben sich die Human 6 bei der zerstörten Staue gesammelt und Fluttershy fragt Sunset ob es schon Antwort von Prinzessin Twilight gibt. Zwar hat Sunset noch keine aber sie meint inzwischen begriffen zuhaben wie Magie in der Menschenwelt Funktioniert. Sie zeigt sich immer wen die Freundinnen ihre Wahres Selbst zeigen. Sunsets Fehler war zu erwarten das ihr jemand anderes die Antworten gibt statt selbst danach zu suchen. Sunset ist sich sicher das noch mehr magische Probleme auftreten werden und Prinzessin Twilight hat ihre eigenen Probleme. Da kommt Direktroin Celestia vorbei und stellt den Human 6 die Neueste Schülerin an der CHS vor, Sci-Twi. Sie ist sich sicher das die Mädchen Twi helfen werden sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen. Der Beginn einer Wunderbaren Freundschaft. Treffen der Freunde Einige Zeit Später macht die Clique ein Picknick bei dem sie ihrer alten Freundin Twilight, die erst jetzt aus einem Zeitstrudel raus gekommen ist, ihre neue Freundin Twilight vorstellen. Erinnerungen Der Abspann zeigt viele Fotos von den Spielen die Photo Finish geschossen hat. Darunter eines wie Snips und Snails Lyra und Sweetie Drops in der Bibliothek einen Streich spielen. Rainbow und Pinkie Spaß mit den Kostümen haben und wie sich die Direktorinnen und Dean Cadance über den beim Zehnkampf übriggebliebenen Kuchen her machen. Galerie [[Datei:Friendship Games.png|thumb|Vorläufiges Cover zu Friendship Games|left]] Erstausstrahlung Friendship Games wurde am 26. September 2015 auf dem US-Fersehsender Discovery Family ausgestrahlt. Die deutschsprachige Version erschien am 26. März 2016 auf Netflix. Ein Erscheinen auf DVD war für den 4. Mai 2016 auf DVD geplant, wurde aber auf den 15. Juli 2016 verschoben.DVD-Ankündgung Eine TV-Premiäre erfolgte am 3. September 2016 auf Disney Channel.tvinfo.de Literatur Ein gleichnamiges Buch zum Film erschien am 6. Oktober 2015.hachettebookgroup.com Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:51: Sci-Twi geht durch eine Reihe von Türen wie Mexwel Smart in Intro der Fernsehserie Mini Max von 1965 *Z. 15:30: Der Name von Abacus Cinch ähnelt dem vom Atticus Finch aus dem Buch Wer die Nachtigall Stört von Harper Lee. *Z. 38:03: Der Kuchen von Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy zeigt die Mona Lisa von Leonardo da Vinci. *Z. 47:56 Applejack schießt ihren Zweiten Pfeil in Zeitlupe ab wie Merida im Film Merida Legende der Highlnds von 2012 *Z. 57:01 Der Song Unleash the Magic hat bei Sound und Rhythmus viele Ähnlichkeiten mit Poor Unfortunate Soules aus Ariel die Merjungfrau von 1989. Der Refrain erinnert an Cell Block Tango aus dem Musical Chicago von 1975. *Z. 69:34: Als sich Twilight und Sci-Twi sehen erklingen zu Twilight blinzeln Xylophone Töne. Dies war ein Markenzeichen des Warner Bros. Cartoon Komponisten Carl Stalling. Einzelnachweise Navboxen en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Kategorie:Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Kategorie:Filme